everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Avalon Pendragon
Avalon Pendragon is the 16 year old daughter of Arthur Pendragon, better known as King Arthur of the Arthurian Legend. Avalon is an intelligent girl, who believes that logic may is the most important thing in life. She has got a deep knowledge and she likes helping people. Althought Avalon likes the idea of being a great Queen, she would prefer to live a quite life in the wild with her animal friends so, she cheers for the rebels. Portrayers In live-action Avalon would be portrayed by Allie DeBerry, a beautiful young actress known for her role on A.N.T farm as Paisley. Allie's sweet features and girly face it's perfect for Avalon. Avalon's voice portrayer would definitel be Jennifer Lawrence, which become famous for her role as Katniss Everdeen in the "Hunger Games". Jennifer's sweet but strong voice perfectly fits in for Avalon. Personality Avalon is intelligent and kind. She thinks a lot and she always choose's right. Avalon is a great person to ask advice from. She's also a very good archer and fighter who often likes showing of her skills in Grimnastics class. Her father had trained her to make Avalon just like him: A powerful girl(boy in King Arthur's terms), able to protect hershelf. Avalon is very sensitive and she cares about nature. She loves her animal friends and she visits the enchanted forest regularly. Although being a powerful queen is a nice thought, Avalon wants a quiet life near nature and wild. So, she's a faithful rebel ready to re-write her destiny. Avalon got has got a royal attitude and a rebel heart. She's usually acting princess~like. Giving the rebel group a "kindness" tune Avalon is the perfect mix of both alignments. Being a teenage fairy tale is not often easy for Avalon. She wants to grow up fast and be a serious person. Avalon believes that rules are made to break and that destinies are made to rewrite. She don't cares about other people's opinions and she only listens to hershelf. Avalon always sees the bright side of life. That makes her courageous and loyal. Actually even if Avalon is not a big fan of adventure, she will always try to help in any way. Avalon is very calm. She doesn't like to fight so she often keeps her thoughts for hershelf. Her friends see Avalon like a Queen, Avalon is the only who can't see her shelf like this. She never wanted to follow something that others have designed for her. She feels like she doesn't fit into it. -more to be added- Appearence Avalon has got long blonde locks that reach her back. She is almost tomboy like and she has got strong facial features. Avalon's eyes are crystal blue. Her lips are pearly pink and her cheeks are naturally pink. Relationships Family Avalon is the daughter of King Arthur or Arthur Pendragon. She is an only child and she loves her father very much. Avalon's afraid of telling her father that she may don't follow her destiny because she knows that he would make him quite sad. Her godfather is Merlin the Wizard. Friends Avalon's best friend is Christine Carols. The two girls meet up in both's big debut, "The WildWoods Trilogy" fanfic. After ravens stole the storybook of legends, the two girls were some of the first students that ran in the forest. The two girls appear in the robbers team. Romance TBA Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Characters